


Stand by your man

by Himmelslaeuferin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Rickyl, Shameless Smut, Smutlet, one and only otp, season6episode10
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelslaeuferin/pseuds/Himmelslaeuferin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ihre erste gemeinsame Tour seit langer Zeit. Daryl und Rick dursten nach etwas Zweisamkeit, Nähe und Ablenkung.<br/>(OneShot/ Rickyl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by your man

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leute,
> 
> dieser kleiner OneShot ist angelehnt an die 10. Folge der 6. Staffel aka die "Die beiden darf man nicht alleine loslassen"-Folge, die ich sowas von gefeiert habe. :D  
> Als absoluter Rickyl Fan musste ich mich da etwas auslassen.
> 
> Dialoge etc. entsprechen nicht dem Original, ich wurde lediglich davon inspiriert und (Achtung, Spoiler!) nein, ich habe absolut nichts gegen Richonne/ RickxMichonne, doch mein OTP ist und bleibt Rickyl <3
> 
> Ich hatte Bock auf Smut und ein wenig Fluff, und vielleicht folgen noch mehr dieser OneShots. :) 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, würde mich über Rückmeldung freuen <3

Alexandria befand sich weit hinter ihnen, als er das erste Mal in den Rückspiegel schaute.  
Sand und Laub von der Straße wurde vom Fahrtwind aufgewirbelt, tanzten hinter dem Autoheck auf und ab. Rick starrte vor sich auf die verdreckte Straße, bis er seinen Blick zur Seite drehte und den Mann neben sich kurz, aber eindringlich betrachtete.

„Ist das die Liste?“

„Mhm…“, gab Daryl lediglich brummend von sich, während er an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und mit seinem Blick den Zettel in seinen Händen abscannte. 

Für weitere zwei Minuten herrschte Schweigen.

„Was steht drauf?“, wollte Rick dann doch wissen, als sein Blick prüfend über ein Autowrack am Straßenrand glitt. 

Es schien dort schon länger zu liegen, war verrostet und die Farbe des Lacks verblichen. Es lohnte sich nicht, anzuhalten und nachzusehen, ob es noch etwas brauchbares dort zu holen gab. 

„Hauptsächlich Medikamente, Verbandszeug. Cef…Cefpo“ Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er angestrengt versuchte, das Wort zu entziffern.“….cefpo… doxim. Ach keine Ahnung, für den Doc halt.“ , schnaubte er schließlich, stopfte das eh schon zerknitterte Stück Papier zurück in seine Hosentasche.

„Sicherlich Antibiotika. Wir haben schon letztes Mal keines gefunden. Aber versuchen wir unser Glück!“ 

Daryl nickte nur zustimmend, lehnte seinen Ellbogen an die Beifahrertür und stemmte seinen Fuß gegen das Handschuhfach.  
„Oh, na sieh’ mal einer an!“

Etwas blitzte Rick verführerisch aus der Fahrertür entgegen und er holte eine alte, zerschrammte CD hervor, die er stolz empor hielt. 

Daryl hielt hörbar die Luft an, stieß sie dann empört aus und etwas blitzte in seinen Augen, was Rick gefiel.  
Etwas, was er schon lange nicht mehr dort gesehen hatte…

„Dann hören wir doch mal rein!“  
“Nein, lass’ es!“, knurrte es vom Beifahrersitz, doch der Ältere der Beiden zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von dem eindeutigen Missfallen.  
Nur ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, selbstgefällig und beinahe herausfordernd.  
Was Daryl rasend zu machen schien, denn er starrte Rick drohend an.

„Rick… lass’ es! Nein!“, wiederholte er mit Nachdruck, wollte dessen Hand weg schlagen, als er es doch tatsächlich wagte, die CD in den Player zu schieben und die Lautstärke voll auf zu drehen. 

Uralte CountryMusik ertönte und schallte durch das Auto.  
Die Stimme von Tammy Wynette, die Rick sofort dazu aufforderte, mitzusingen. Doch das war noch nicht mal wirklich das Schlimmste.  
Denn Rick konnte vielleicht vieles, aber nicht singen. Aber er tat es.  
Schief, falsch und laut.  
Eine Mischung, die Daryl nicht gefiel. Wie so vieles gerade nicht, dachte sich Rick und trotzig presste er seine Lippen zusammen, lenkte seinen Blick nach draußen und atmete tief durch.

Es belustigte Rick, wie er darauf reagierte. 

„Du solltest mitsingen, lockt die Beißer von zu Hause weg.“, meinte er über die Lautstärke hinweg, doch Daryl regte sich nicht, strich sich nur über den Mund und hatte wohl große Mühe damit, sich davon abzuhalten, Rick nicht direkt zu erwürgen. 

Doch dieser genoss das Spielchen in vollen Zügen.  
Er wusste, wie er Daryl auf die Palme bringen konnte. Er ihn dazu brachte, sich selbst zu vergessen und aus sich heraus zu kommen. Manchmal musste man ihn reizen, es so lange herauskitzeln, bis er explodierte. 

Und genau diese Explosion wollte er.  
Die letzte war nämlich schon viel zu lange her. Für Ricks Geschmack.

Und wie von selbst spielten seine Finger mit dem Lautstärkeregler, drehten ihn weiter auf und die Anspannung, die durch Daryls Körper ging, war für ihn beinahe körperlich spürbar. 

„Was hast du gesagt? Noch lauter?! Na gut!“  
„Rick, ich warne DICH!“ 

Ein brennender Blick, malmende Kiefer, knirschende Zähne.  
Oh, er war bald soweit… 

Die Musik wurde lauter, Rick trommelte mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad und die Grenze war erreicht.  
Daryl holte aus, trat einmal fest gegen den CD-Player und die Musik erstarb so plötzlich, wie sie ertönt war. 

Stille.  
Nur das erregt zitternde Atmen Daryls war zu hören und Rick kämpfte mit sich, um sich das Grinsen, was ihn auf den Lippen kitzelte, zu verbergen.  
Zu einfach…

Wurde Daryl alt? Es hatte mal bedeutend länger gedauert, bis er ihn soweit hatte.  
Aber bei Gott, es war auch zu lange her und er hatte seine Blicke die letzten Tage durchaus bemerkt… sie waren seinen schließlich nicht unähnlich gewesen. 

„Fahr rechts ran!“  
Ein Befehl, herausgepresst und ernst gemeint.

„Was?!“, fragte Rick gespielt verwirrt.  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Grimes! Fahr… rechts…. RAN!“  
Rick drosselte zwar die Geschwindigkeit, aber er sah es gar nicht ein, direkt auf Daryls Befehl einzugehen.

„Wir sollten weiterfahren und-…“  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn da wurde die Handbremse hart angezogen und das Auto stoppte so abrupt, dass beide vor ruckten und mit Schwung wieder zurück in die Sitze geschleudert wurden.  
Die Luft wurde schmerzhaft aus Ricks Lungen gepresst und mit geweiteten Augen starrte er Daryl neben sich an. Strähnen hingen ihm wild und zersaust in der Stirn.  
Sein Blick, herausfordernd und provozierend. 

Dann packte Daryl grob in Ricks Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. Lippen krachten hart aufeinander, Finger suchten gierig und verzweifelt Halt am Körper des Anderen.  
Endlich war es wieder da.  
Greifbar und nah.

Zu lange her… verdammte Wochen!  
Dabei waren doch Tage schon zu viel. Aber das (Über)Leben ließ gerade nicht viel Zeit für solche Zweisamkeit.

Rick grinste in den stürmischen Kuss hinein.  
„Verlierst immer schneller die Kontrolle, mh? Sonst hast du mich länger zappeln lassen.“  
“Halt deine dämliche Klappe, du nerviger Vollidiot!“, schnaubte Daryl und drang fordernd mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund vor. 

Dieser antwortete mit einem zittrigen Stöhnen, erbebte aufgrund der Intensität von Daryls einnehmender Art und erwiderte den rauchigen Kuss so gut er konnte. 

Daryls Hände umfassten das Becken des Anderen und seine Lippen verließ ein knurrendes, aber doch so verlockendes „Komm her…“, dem Rick nur zu gern nachkam. 

Recht unbeholfen aufgrund der Enge des Innenraums kletterte Rick, seine Lippen nicht von Daryls lösend, zu ihm auf den Schoß. Eine komische Situation und Rick musste kurz auflachen, als er sich den Kopf am Dach anstieß und sich über das Haar strich.  
„Verdammt eng hier…“, raunte er an Daryls Lippen und dieser ließ seine Finger nur tiefer in das Fleisch des Anderen graben.  
„Wird reichen.“, erwiderte er beinahe flüsternd, seine Hand wagte sich nur kurz, aber verheißungsvoll unter Ricks verschwitztes Hemd.

Der Kuss, den sie teilten wurde tiefer und sie umschlangen sich fest mit ihren Armen, als sich Rick aus Daryls Schoß niederließ.  
Oh, wie es ihm gefiel, wenn er spürte, wie Daryl auf ihn reagierte… wie das bekannte Pochen einsetzte und er es nur allzu gut in seiner anwachsenden Beule erfühlen konnte. 

Und es erfüllte Rick mit prickelnder Vorfreude, wenn er daran dachte, was ihn erwartete. Die letzten Nächte waren einsam und schlaflos gewesen, seit Alexandrias Fall waren nun mal andere Dinge Priorität und diese Zeit hier draußen, war die erste seit Langem, in der sich Rick wieder lebendig fühlte. 

Dass er einmal nicht um das Überleben seiner Familie oder sein eigenes kämpfen musste, sondern einfach nur er sein konnte.

Wenn ihm dies gelang, dann nur bei ihm.

Und Daryl wusste anscheinend ganz genau, welche Knöpfe er bei Rick drücken musste, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich fallen zu lassen.  
Denn er würde ihn auffangen… jedes Mal aufs Neue. 

„Daryl…“, seufzte Rick an die schwitzige Stirn des Armbrustschützen und dieser begann, dessen Hemd zu öffnen und gleichzeitig den dargebotenen Hals zu küssen. 

Und dann ging alles recht schnell.  
Hände zerrten gierig an Kleidung, gruben sich in freigelegte nackte Haut. Zähne schlugen schmerzhaft in harten Küssen aufeinander. Feurige, hungrige Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, heiße Haut rieb aneinander. 

Es war wie ein ansteckendes Fieber, welches beide einnahm und Rick überforderte die stetig ansteigende Hitze komplett. Er hatte sie lange nicht mehr gespürt, schon gar nicht teilen können und jetzt war der Siedepunkt erreicht.  
Der Moment, wo etwas explodierte. 

Er brauchte Daryl, und zwar sofort. 

Keine Vorbereitung…  
Er konnte nicht mehr warten…

Daryl lag heiß und schwer in Ricks Hand, seine Finger umschlossen ihn fest und pumpten ihn, bis Daryl genießend die Augen schloss und ein tiefes Keuchen seine Lippen verließ. 

Rick genoss es viel zu sehr, ihn so zu sehen, um jetzt schon aufzuhören und so tat er es weiter, langsam, dann wieder schneller, sein Blick auf Daryls lustverzerrtes Gesicht. 

Ihn solchen Moment begehrte er ihn am meisten.  
Wo jegliche Fassade verschwand und das, was darunter war, pur und wunderschön, zum Vorschein kam. Wenn er die Augen schloss und das Verlangen, die Sehnsucht sich allein seinen Gesichtszügen widerspiegelte. 

Viel zu lange her, dass er ihn das letzte Mal so gesehen hatte. 

Dann ging auf einmal alles ziemlich schnell.  
Daryl spuckte in seine Hand, als Rick sein Becken anhob und vorfreudig seine Stirn an die des Armbrustschützen lehnte, mit trägem Blick an ihn hinab sah und sein Eindringen sehnsüchtig erwartete.  
Er verrieb den Lusttropfen auf seiner Spitze, setzte sich bei ihm an und beinahe hatte er vergessen, wie schmerzhaft die ersten Minuten waren. 

Doch auch diesen Schmerz genoss er, als sich ihre Körper auf die schönste und sinnlichste Art und Weise vereinigten, die es wohl gab. 

Heiß und verzweifelt klammerten sich ihre hungrigen Körper aneinander, Lippen kämpften einen harten und leidenschaftlichen Kampf, während Arme sich umeinander schlangen, als hätten sie Angst, sich zu verlieren. 

Reibung von schweißnasser Haut, unterdrücktes Keuchen und Stöhnen, während Rick auf und ab sank, in einem einnehmenden, schnellen Rhythmus.

Er wusste, dass es Daryl mochte, ihn hin und wieder „machen zu lassen“.  
Dass er die Kontrolle nur zu gern abgab, wo er doch sonst eher derjenige war, der das Tempo und die Art des Nehmens bestimmte.  
Daryl war niemand, der andere gern über sich bestimmen ließ.  
Bei Rick war es Anders.  
Bei Rick war alles so natürlich und selbstverständlich, dass es ihm nicht schwer zu fallen schien. 

Und jetzt genoss er einfach nur, wenn auch seine Hände immer wieder versuchten, Ricks Becken zu steuern.  
Macht der Gewohntheit, dachte sich Rick.

Ein Hissen und Schlag mit der Hand war die Antwort des Älteren und Daryl grinste nur wissend. 

„Schneller.“

Sein heiserer Befehl drang an Ricks Ohr und er kam dem nur zu gern nach.  
Er ritt ihn härter, ließ sich von starken Armen auffangen, als sein Körper geschüttelt wurde von dem heißen Gefühl der Erlösung. 

Wie so oft dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie gemeinsam ihren Höhepunkt erreichten und ihre zuckenden Körper ineinander zusammenfielen, sie sich gegenseitig den Halt gaben, den sie gerade so sehr brauchten. 

Rick brauchte jedes Mal etwas länger, um wieder ins Jetzt zurückzufinden. Das Nachbeben war intensiv und hinterließ ein kribbelndes Gefühl unter seiner Haut. 

Gott, wie er das hier vermisst hatte… es war eine Schande, dass sie nur noch selten dazu kamen, sich diesem sinnlichen Spiel hinzugeben. 

Noch dazu in einem alten, muffigen Wagen.

Doch immerhin waren sie allein. Noch…

Besänftigend streichelnd glitt Ricks Hand über den Nacken seines Liebhabers, der zufrieden brummte.

„Hat gut getan, mh?“, fragte Rick leise, während Daryls Hände seinen Rücken hinaufstreichelten.  
„War dringend notwendig.“, war seine Antwort, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften, trägen Kuss trafen.

Das gemeinsame Genießen des Nachbebens war manchmal sogar das Schönste.  
Wenn sie sich einfach nur festhielten und dem wild schlagenden Herzen des Anderen lauschten. Wenn sie die Wärme des Anderen genossen und aufsogen, es speicherten, für Tage und Nächte, an denen sie das hier wieder vermissen würden.  
Sie würden kommen.

Und in diesen Momenten war einfach alles perfekt und die Welt nicht mehr so am Arsch, wie sie in Wirklichkeit war. 

Es existierten nur sie, und das reichte. 

Ein Aufprall an der Scheibe des Beifahrersitzes und beide wurden aus ihrem dösigen Zustand gerissen.  
Der wohl allzu bekannte Röcheln und Keuchen verriet ihnen schnell, wer der nette Besuch war, der sich geifernd gegen die Scheibe drückte und seinen verfaulenden Mund weit aufriss.

Es schockte sie beide nicht mehr.  
Es nervte nur. 

Rick seufzte, blieb auf Daryl sitzen, nahm das Messer, welches Daryl ihm wie selbstverständlich reichte und kurbelte das Fenster nur wenige Zentimeter herunter, um die Klinge in den matschigen Schädel des Untoten zu jagen. 

Kleine Blutspritzer trafen Ricks Hals und Gesicht, während ein letztes Stöhnen erklang und der Beißer leblos zu Boden sank. 

Angewidert wischte sich Rick das dunkle Blut vom Hals, wurde aber von einem festen Griff davon abgehalten.

„Steht dir.“, grinste Daryl unter ihm und leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er sie erneut mit Ricks zu einem stürmischen Kuss vereinte und sie sich hastig und hungrig nach mehr gegenseitig auf den Rücksitz zerrten.

Wobei Ricks Bein die CD-Anlage traf und die wehleidige Stimme Tammy Wynette’s erklang.

Stand by your man, give him two arms to cling to  
And something warm to come to  
When nights are cold and lonely.  



End file.
